Client/server computing has become quite a popular architecture in both small and large organizations. As known, these systems include a computer system which operates as a server for a plurality of personal computers and/or workstations, which are generally connected to the server via a network connection comprising a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN).
Client/server computing networks have dramatically increased and facilitated the access to information. However, due to ubiquitous nature of computer networks the threat to the integrity of the information stored on network resources due to "hackers"P"attackers" and malicious software components (e.g., operating system and application program viruses) has also increased. Threats include any person, place or thing which poses some danger to a network asset.
Security of the information transmitted over the network must be assured hen the network is used to transmit information for businesses such as banking, brokerage, government entities and other users of highly confidential or commercially valuable information. A known threat to the security of information available on a network is a hacker/attacker who poses as an authorized user of the network by impersonating the authorized user. Passwords and other similar operating system level security features often only make it difficult for the hacker/attacker to gain access to the network. However, a patient and capable hacker/attacker can generally bypass most conventional operating system level protections to access the network.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique for ensuring the security of the information stored on a client/server networked computer system and to provide a secure, trusted workstation.